The Only Wish
by Razux
Summary: Kau berniat ikut hancur, bukan? Sayang sekali, Mikan. Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi. Sequel dari The Letter.


**_Author note's : _**

AKU MASIH HIDUP! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku muncul juga^^ Sudah lama sekali aku tidak muncul FGAI ^^

Ini adalah sequel dari The Letter. Fic ini memang sudah lama ada dalam kepalaku. Dan sekarang aku menulis fic ini karena terinspirasi dari saat aku melihat teman-temanku yang sedang mengeluh ini dan itu. Ya.. tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi berpikir dan berpikir, hingga akhirnya lahirlah fic ini. -_-"

Fic ini mungkin aneh, dan juga Natsumenya pasti terasa sangat OOC, tapi kuharap pembaca menyukainya. Dan, mengenai betapa melankolisnya fic ini, kuharap pembaca bisa memakluminya, sebab aku menyukai gaya tulis seperti ini (dan sepertinya itu memang sudah menjadi gaya tulisku, ya? Hahahahahaha).

Dan terakhir, maaf karena aku sudah lama sekali tidak mengupdate TODAL -_-", aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, baru sekarang saja aku agak senggang ( Tidak tahu mengapa, perkerjaan kantor jadi menumpuk dan saat pulang rumah, aku sudah tidak ada semangat untuk mengetik lagi, jadinya… Ya gitu la… hahahahaha -_-" ) namun aku akan berusaha untuk mengupdatenya secepatnya deh, janji bulan depan pasti update ^^V

**Attention :** Kuharap pembaca yang belum pernah membaca The Letter, membaca fic itu terlebih dahulu untuk mengerti alur fic ini ^^

* * *

**The Only Wish**

By : Razux

_Sequel of The Letter_

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice Belong To Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

_'Tidak ada yang abadi'_

Aku sering mendengar kalimat itu, dan aku tahu kalimat itu benar. Namun, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memahami kalimat itu sampai sekarang. Kalimat itu memiliki arti yang sangat dalam, jika manusia mencoba merenungkannya, mereka pasti akan mengerti, hanya saja, sampai mana mereka akan memahami kalimat itu?

Aku adalah Natsume Hyuga. Keluargaku adalah keluarga konglomerat yang terpandang dan aku adalah pewaris dari keluarga tersebut. Sejak kecil, aku telah memiliki segalanya. Apa yang aku inginkan pasti akan aku dapatkan tanpa bersusah payah. Keluargaku kaya raya, aku pintar atau mungkin lebih tepatnya; jenius. Aku juga jago olah raga dan rupaku sendiri—tampan.

_Sempurna._

Itu kata yang digunakan orang lain untuk menggambarkan aku. Aku adalah pusat kekaguman dan keirian dari siapa pun.

_Lucu._

Itulah satu-satunya kata yang ada dalam pikiranku jika aku memikirkan itu semua. Sebenarnya aku tidak penah mengerti, kenapa mereka harus iri padaku? Manusia memang lucu, sebab mereka hanya melihatku lewat penampilanku saja. Mereka tidak pernah melihat siapa aku sebenarnya.

Keluarga konglomerat yang kaya raya? —tidakkah mereka melihat betapa aku kesepian karena orang tuaku yang selalu sibuk dan tidak bisa berada di sampingku?

Otak yang jenius? —tidakkah mereka melihat betapa aku sering diperlakukan seakan aku ini adalah orang yang sok tahu dan menyebalkan oleh mereka yang lebih tua dariku?

Jago olah raga? —tidakkah mereka melihat aku sering dianggap curang saat aku memenangkan suatu pertandingan dengan kemampuanku sendiri?

Wajah yang tampan? —hn, itu hanya menambah beban berat yang sudah kupikul saja.

Mengapa harus iri padaku? Tidakkah mereka pernah mencoba memahami diri mereka sendiri? Tidakkah mereka bisa berhenti membandingkan diri mereka sendiri dengan aku?

Tidak pernah mensyukuri apa yang telah mereka punya, itulah sisi terburuk dari makhluk hidup yang namanya manusia.

Apakah aku adalah manusia yang seperti itu juga? Ya, benar sekali. Aku juga merupakan manusia seperti itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Aku memang tidak pernah membandingkan diriku dengan orang lain, tapi, tidak pernah sedetik pun aku menyukuri apa yang aku punya. Sombong dan egois? Benar sekali, Itulah aku.

Aku ingin cepat dewasa, aku ingin cepat besar. Aku ingin membuktikan pada siapa pun bahwa aku ini jauh di atas mereka. Jika aku sudah besar, jika aku sudah dewasa, tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun melihat diriku dengan pandangan seperti ini lagi. Dengan kedua tangan dan otakku sendiri, akan kubangun perusahaan yang lebih besar dari perusahaan keluargaku. Akan kubuktikan pada semua orang, aku mampu karena aku adalah aku, bukan karena aku adalah seorang Hyuga.

_Hyuga._

Mendengar nama itu, semua orang akan memperlakukan aku dengan sangat berbeda. Mendengar nama itu, semua orang akan berusaha memanfaatkan aku untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Aku masih kecil, tapi aku sudah dipaksa untuk dewasa lebih cepat. Aku sudah dipaksa untuk berpikir lebih matang dan tidak diijinkan untuk bersikap seperti layaknya anak kecil seusiaku.

_"Jaga nama baik keluarga Hyuga, Natsume."_

_"Kau harus menjadi contoh bagi semua orang, Natsume."_

_"Kau harus selalu menjadi yang terbaik, Natsume."_

Beban demi beban mereka lemparkan ke pundakku. Tidak ada yang pernah melihatku sebagai siapa aku sebenarnya. Orang tuaku memang selalu menyayangiku, tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu betapa beratnya beban dan tekanan yang mereka berikan padaku.

Aku membenci Hyuga yang ada di belakang namaku. Jika saja aku bukan seorang Hyuga, Jika saja aku ini adalah anak dari keluarga biasa, mungkin ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jika saja aku sama dengan teman-temanku yang berasal dari keluarga sede— ah, ternyata aku benar-benar sama dengan manusia lainnya, aku adalah makhluk hidup yang selalu membandingkan diriku sendiri dengan yang lainnya.

Tidak pernah aku mensyukuri apa yang aku miliki. Aku membenci sekelilingku, menyombongkan diri sendiri dan bersikap senaknya. Aku tidak mau terluka di dalam dunia yang seperti ini, karena itu, kubangun sebuah dinding pemisah dengan siapa pun yang kutemui, menyembunyikan diriku di belakang tembok kokoh itu.

Lalu…

Kau pun hadir dalam hidupku.

Tahukah kau? Apakah yang aku syukuri dari menajdi seorang Hyuga? Hanya satu, yaitu; kau adalah tunanganku, Mikan Yukihira.

Kau yang berusia tiga tahun bersembunyi di belakang kedua orang tuamu, menjulurkan kepalamu menatapku dengan takut-takut. Aku yang berusia enam tahun saat itu tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu. Kau bagaikan boneka. Dengan rambut coklat sepinggang, kulit putih seperti salju dan mata coklat keemasan seperti warna gandum yang tertimpa matahari, kau begitu cantik. Kau tersenyum malu-malu padaku. Kedua pipimu merona kemerahan, mata coklat keemasanmu berbinar-binar dan kegembiraan terlukis diwajah cantikmu.

_"Mikan, kenalkan tunanganmu, Natsume Hyuga."_ Itulah yang Ibumu ucapkan padamu.

Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong, itulah satu-satunya hal yang pernah aku syukuri dari menjadi seorang Hyuga. Kau, Mikan Yukihira adalah tunangan Natsume Hyuga, tunanganku.

Kau begitu bodoh, begitu polos, begitu ceroboh dan begitu cerewet. Namun, kaulah orang pertama yang melihat aku sebagai aku. Kau melihatku sebagai seorang Natsume bukan sebagai seorang Hyuga. Meski pun kau lebih kecil dariku, kau berani memarahi dan memukuliku dengan tangan kecilmu saat aku bersikap kurang ajar. Saat aku memenangkan sebuah pertandingan atau acara apa yang sejenis itu, kau akan selalu ada dan tersenyum tulus dengan begitu bahagia untukku. Saat aku sedih, kau akan selalu ada di sampingku dan menghiburku dengan cara-caramu yang selalu aneh.

Kau begitu hangat, begitu baik, begitu pemurah dan pemaaf. Kau tidak pernah sombong, kau tersenyum pada siapa pun yang kau temui, dan yang terpenting….

Kau begitu sulit untuk di benci dan begitu mudah untuk disukai.

Tidak peduli bagaimana tinggi dan kokohnya tembok yang aku bangun, kau dengan mudah merobohkannya. Tanpa bersusah payah, kau menemukan diriku yang bersembunyi dibelakang tembok itu. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku berhenti membenci sekelilingku. Berhenti membandingkan diriku, dan mulai mensyukuri hidupku.

Sesungguhnya, sebagai makhluk hidup yang dikatakan sebagai manusia, tidak sulit untuk mensyukuri apa yang kita miliki. Manusia cendrung membandingkan diri mereka dengan mereka yang menurut mereka di atas dan lebih bahagia dari mereka.

Orang yang berjalan kaki membandingkan diri mereka dengan mereka yang menggunakan motor, dan yang menggunakan motor membandingkan diri mereka dengan yang punya mobil. Sedangkan yang punya mobil, membandingkan diri mereka dengan mereka yang punya pesawat pribadi. Lalu mereka yang punya pesawat pribadi… Ya, mereka membandingkan diri mereka lagi dengan mereka yang ada di atasnya lagi.

Jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain. Apa sebenarnya yang manusia dapatkan dengan membandingkan diri mereka dengan orang lain yang ada di atas mereka? —tidak ada. Yang akan mereka rasakan hanyalah keirian, ketidak percaya dirian, dan akhirnya penderitaan.

Jika manusia benar-benar ingin membandingkan diri mereka, mereka seharusnya membandingkan diri mereka dengan mereka yang ada dibawah mereka, maka mereka akan tahu betapa beruntungnya diri mereka.

Tidak perlu memaksa diri sendiri mensyukuri semua milikmu pada saat yang bersama, sebab jika kau melakukan itu maka dalam hatimu yang terdalam kau pasti tidak akan dapat menerimanya. Syukuri apa yang kau miliki satu persatu, perlahan-lahan, dengan begitu, kau pasti akan dapat mensyukuri apa yang telah kau miliki.

Seperti aku. Semenjak kau hadir dalam hidupku, kau menjadi satu-satunya yang aku syukuri. Melihatmu, aku akan bersyukur dan berpikir, betapa beruntungnya aku. Pikiran itu berkembang, hingga aku pun menyadari betapa sesungguhnya hidupku ini sudah sangat-sangat baik.

Aku punya orang tua yang senantiasa menyanyangiku walau tidak bisa selalu berada disampingku, sedangkan di dunia ini, ada berapa banyak anak yatim piatu yang tidak punya orang tua. Aku punya tubuh yang tidak cacat sedikit pun, sedangkan di dunia ini, ada berapa banyak orang cacat yang mendambakan mereka adalah orang normal sepertiku. Aku memiliki rumah yang nyaman dan selalu hangat, sedang di dunia ini, ada berapa banyak orang yang hanya tinggal di kolong jembatan dan kedinginan tiap malam. Aku tidak pernah kelaparan, sedangkan di dunia ini, ada berapa banyak orang yang kelaparan hingga menderita busung lapar.

Aku beruntung, kan? Kaulah yang mengajari itu semua padaku. Kaulah yang membuka mataku akan itu semua. Dari mensyukuri dirimu dalam hidupkulah, aku bisa mensyukuri semua yang aku punya.

Kau merupakan putri dari keluarga Yukihira yang terhormat sepertiku. Orang tua kita berusaha keras untuk mengakrabkan kita, di mana kau berada mereka pasti juga mengusahakan aku ada, dan di mana aku berada, mereka akan mengusahakan kau ada. Demi perusahaan, demi nama baik keluarga kita, itulah tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Dan kau tahu? Herannya, aku tidak membenci apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku malah berterima kasih dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Lalu, saat aku melihatmu yang tertidur di ruang kaca yang telah diubah menjadi kamar tidur kita dalam mansion Hyuga saat kita masih kecil, aku pun sadar..

Aku mencintaimu.

Tahukah kau? Menghapus air matamu saat kau menangis, membuatmu marah dan berwajah cemberut, membuat kau tersenyum dan tertawa, mengenggam tanganmu, memelukmu dan mencium bibirmu, betapa aku selalu merasa aku adalah orang terberuntung di dunia.

Memilikimu di dunia, aku sudah tidak perlu membandingkan diriku dengan orang lain lagi, sebab kebahagiaan telah berada dalam genggamanku, kebahagiaan abadi.

Jika kau ada, aku bisa melakukan apa pun, jika kau ada, aku dapat menghadapi dan melewati apa pun yang menghadangku. Demimu, aku bisa melakukan apa pun…

_'Tidak ada yang abadi'_

Saat itu pun tiba, sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunku yang ke-dua puluh satu.

Di dalam mobil _marcedes_ hitamku yang sedang melaju menuju rumahmu, kau yang duduk di sampingku yang sedang mengemudikan mobil tersenyum lebar menatapku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau ingi—"

Kalimatmu itu tidak pernah terselesaikan. Sebuah truk besar melaju dengan cepat ke arah kita, menabrak mobilku. Semua yang terjadi sangat cepat, aku tahu sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menghindari truk itu, karena itu, kuangkat tanganku memelukmu, melindungimu yang begitu penting bagiku.

_Sakit._

Itulah yang aku rasakan. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang seluruh tubuhku. Namun, di dalam pikiranku, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu, yaitu; melindungimu.

Lalu, gelap.

Hingga aku merasakan hujan rintik-rintik yang jatuh membasahi pipiku. Kubuka mataku yang terasa begitu berat, kulihat orang-orang mengerumuniku dan aku pun sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Rasa sakit kembali menyerangku yang terbaring di atas aspal jalan, begitu juga dengan rasa takut; rasa takut akan kematian.

Tahukah kau apa yang membuatku dapat menahan rasa sakit itu saat itu? Membuatku bisa menutup mulutku yang ingin sekali berteriak keras akan ketakutanku terhadap kematian?

Lagi-lagi jawabannya adalah; kau.

Kurasakan kehangatan badanmu yang berada dalam pelukkanku. Saat aku melihatmu yang tidak mengalami luka parah, melihatmu yang akan jauh dari cengkraman kematian, semua kesakitan dan ketakutan yang menyerangku langsung menghilang tanpa bekas.

Syukurlah, syukurlah, syukurlah, syukurlah.

Pandangan mataku menjadi buram, tenagaku menghilang, bisa kurasakan tanganku yang memelukmu terlepas. Kegelapan yang hitam pekat kembali menyerangku, namun aku tersenyum. Aku tahu aku akan mati, tapi, kematian tidak terasa menyakitkan atau pun menakutkan bagiku lagi.

Kenapa? Karena kau selamat.

_'Tidak ada yang abadi'_

_Kematian._

Mengapa kematian itu terdengar sangat menakutkan? Mengapa manusia sangat takut dengan kematian? Padahal semua orang juga sudah tahu, tidak ada manusia yang tidak bisa mati.

Setelah aku pikirkan baik-baik, aku sadar, kematian sebenarnya tidak menakutkan, tapi meninggalkan apa yang paling kita sayangi dan cintailah yang menakutkan. Jika kau adalah orang yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa, tidak memiliki apa pun yang kau cintai di dunia, kau tidak akan takut terhadap kematian. Kau pasti akan menerima kematian dengan tenang tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Bagaimana dengan aku?

Hn. Aku takut. Sesungguhnya aku takut akan kematian. Aku mencintai banyak hal dalam hidupku, orang tuaku, saudaraku, temanku, perusahaanku, terutama, kamu..

Namun, setiap kali aku terpikir bahwa, kau selamat, kau hidup. Aku tidak takut lagi. Jika kematianku adalah harga yang harus aku bayar untuk keselamatanmu, maka aku bersedia, sebab kaulah yang paling berharga bagiku dalam keberadaanku.

Kurasa ini sudah ada dalam diri setiap manusia. Untuk melindungi apa yang paling berharga dan dicintai mereka, mereka pasti dapat melakukan apa pun, mengorbankan apa pun. Jadi janganlah bersedih, ini sudah hukum alam, sudah mengalir di dalam darah setiap manusia.

Karena kaulah, kematian tidak menakutkan.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku berada di bawah sebatang pohon _sakura_. Pohon _sakura_ yang sangat aku kenali, pohon selama ini kita menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak kecil, pohon_ sakura_ kita.

Di mana aku? Aku tidak tahu. Aku berada di suatu tempat dengan langit biru di atas dan hamparan padang gandum yang berwarna coklat keemasan saat ditimpah cahaya matahari—seperti warna matamu yang selalu aku sukai.

Tempat yang indah sekali. Tenang, damai dan hangat.

Surgakah ini? Aku tahu, aku sudah mati. Tapi, benarkah ini adalah surga? Aku berdiri mengamati diriku sendiri, aku mengenakan sebuah kaos putih polos dengan sebuah celana berwarna cream. Kutolehkan kembali kepalaku menatap sekelilingku, cukup jauh di ujung hamparan gandum itu, aku melihat sebuah mansion, mansion keluargaku, mansionku, mansion Hyuga.

Napasku bagaikan terhenti—ya, kalau aku masih bisa dikatakan bernapas.

Di salah satu jendela mansion yang terbuka. Jendela kamar yang aku ketahui sebagai kamarku, aku melihatmu…

Meski jarak kita cukup jauh, aku tahu, itu kau. Kau bergerak, berjalan dan mengendahkan kepalamu menatap sekelilingmu.

Hatiku berdetak cepat karena bahagia, karena tidak pernah aku sangka aku masih dapat melihatmu lagi. Namun, ketakutan dengan cepat mengambil alih hatiku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun, badanku membeku.

Apakah aku gagal? Apakah aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu? Apakah kau juga telah mati seperti aku?

Kulihat kau duduk di depan jendela, menyandarkan kepalamu pada kedua tanganmu yang kau letakkan pada kusen jendela, menatap keluar, menatap ke arahku.

Tidak berani bergerak. Aku hanya bisa berdiri menatapmu dan membiarkan waktu berlalu.

_Waktu._

Di tempat yang aneh ini, waktu seperti tidak ada. Matahari dan langit biru tidak pernah berubah. Waktu seperti membeku di tempat ini.

Waktu yang abadi.

Kulihat kau duduk menatapku dari jendela itu setiap waktu. Menatapku hingga kau mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur di atas tempat tidurku. Saat kau bangun, kau akan kembali duduk di depan jendela dan menatapku.

Terus dan terus, hingga secara perlahan-lahan, aku pun sadar. Tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana, aku pun sadar…

Kau belum mati, kau masih hidup.

Tempat ini bukan surga, ini adalah dunia bawah sadarmu. Ini adalah dunia yang kau ciptakan karena kau tidak bisa menerima kepergianku. Dunia yang kau ciptakan untuk melindungi dirimu.

_Bingung._

Tahukah kau? Itulah yang aku rasakan saat melihatmu.

Manusia makhluk yang egois. Untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri, untuk keinginan mereka sendiri, mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, meski pun mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan; salah.

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sifat itu, meski aku sudah mati, aku tetaplah orang yang egois, sangat-sangat egois. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu di dunia ini, tapi demi keuntungan diriku sendiri, demi keinginanku sendiri, aku hanya berdiam diri, tidak melakukan apa pun.

Karena aku ingin selalu melihatmu.

Ke mana aku akan pergi saat kau dan aku melangkah keluar dari dunia ini? Surgakah? —tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi ke surga. Aku mungkin akan ke neraka, sebab, jika aku meneliti apa yang telah aku lakukan selama aku hidup —Aku yang selalu membenci semuanya sebelum kau hadir dalam hidupku, aku yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan melakukan apa pun yang menurutku benar tanpa mempedulikan pendapat atau pun perasaan orang lain..

Aku sudah mendaftarkan diriku di neraka.

Aku takut. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melihatmu lagi jika aku berada di neraka. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, karena itu, aku memilih untuk seperti ini; berdiam diri dan menatapmu dari jauh.

Salahkah aku karena aku bersikap seperti ini?

_'Tidak ada yang abadi'_

Melihat dan melihat. Melihat dalam diam dari kejauhan.

Berpikir dan berpikir. Berpikir dalam keheningan.

Berapa lama ini akan terus berlanjut dalam waktu yang abadi ini? Berapa lama aku bisa mempertahankan ke abadian ini di duni—abadi?

'Tidak ada yang abadi'

Kata itu terlintas lagi dalam pikiranku. Aku pun bagaikan tersadar 'Tidak ada yang abadi', aku tidak akan dapat mempertahankan keabadian ini untuk selamanya. Keabadiaan ini tidak nyata, ini adalah keabadian semu.

Jika aku membiarkan kau di dunia ciptaanmu ini, bagaimana dengan kau yang ada di dunia nyata?

_Mati._

Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kau mati, aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau mati. Kau tidak boleh mati!

Untuk pertama kalinya aku sadar, meski akan sangat menyakitkan, meski aku tidak akan dapat melihatmu lagi, meski pun tujuanku berikutnya adalah neraka, aku tidak ingin kau mati.

Kugerakkan kakiku, berjalan ke tempatmu. Kukenakan topi yang tidak aku tahu dari mana telah ada ditanganku. Semakin mendekat aku padamu, semakin dekat aku melihat wajahmu, semakin takut hatiku hingga kutundukkan kepalaku ke bawah.

Aku tidak sanggup menatap wajahmu. Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu. Aku takut aku mengubah keputusanku untuk melepaskanmu, sebab aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin kehilanganmu.

Kau hanya menatapku dengan kedua bola mata coklat keemasanmu saat aku tiba di depanmu. Kau tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun demikian juga aku.

Kau telah melupakan semuanya…

Kau telah melupakan semua yang ada. Kau telah mengunci rapat semua kenangan akan hidupmu dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam. Kau telah melupakan keluargamu, temanmu, hidupmu, aku, bahkan…

Dirimu sendiri.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku yakin itu. Gara-gara akukah? Akukah yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini? —Maaf, maafkan aku. Tapi, tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini terus. Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari dunia semu ini.

Kuangkat tanganku untuk menyerahkan sepucuk surat padamu. Aku tidak merasa heran atau bingung lagi dengan keanehan-keanehan seperti ini, sebab di dunia semu ini, di dunia bahwa sadarmu ini, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang ajaib dan tidak masuk akal.

**Siapa kau?**

Kutinggalkan kau saat kau menerima surat berisi pertanyaan singkat itu, kembali ke bawah pohon _sakura_ kita untuk mengawasi dan melihatmu. Kulihat kau mulai kebingungan dan mencari jawabannya.

Carilah jawabannya. Ingatlah siapa dirimu, jangan kau lupakan dirimu sendiri hanya untukku. Aku tidak pantas untuk itu, dan aku juga tidak ingin kau berbuat seperti itu. Ingatlah siapa dirimu, Mikan….

Kulihat kau berhasil menemukannya jawabannya. Kau berhasil mengingatnya, namamu sendiri.

Tahukah kau betapa gembiranya aku melihat kau berhasil? Namun kegembiraan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kulihat kau menangis, kulihat kau bersedih, menderita dari kejauhan. Kau berlari menuju tempat tidurku, membenamkan wajahmu pada bantalku dan menutup matamu.

Menangis hingga tertidur.

_Bersalah. _

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatimu, berdiri di depan jendela kamarku yang terbuka, menatapmu dalam diam. Air mata mengalir dengan begitu deras menuruni pipimu. Aku ingin mendekatimu, menghapus air matamu, namun saat aku berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam mansion ini, sebuah dinding kasat mata menghalagiku. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu lagi.

Jangan menangis, jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon, jangan menangis lagi.

Itulah yang terus kubisikkan sambil melihatmu, mengawasimu, menunggumu bangun dan membuka matamu.

Saat kau bangun, kutundukkan wajahku ke bawah lagi, kuberikan kau sepucuk surat lagi. Kau bergerak, bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan matamu yang berlinang air mata. Tanganmu yang gemetar menerima suratku, dan tanpa membuang waktu, aku kembali berjalan ke bawah pohon _sakura_ kita lagi.

_Maaf._

Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu. Maaf karena aku membiarkanmu menangis. Maaf karena aku membuatmu merasakan semua kesakitan dan kepedihan ini.

**Di mana kau?**

Melihatmu dari jauh lagi, mengamati dan mengawasimu.

Kulihat kau mulai mencari jawabannya. Lalu, untuk pertama kali kau pun melangkah keluar dari kamarku itu, menuju lorong mansionku yang kau ciptakan dalam dunia semu ini. Kau berjalan dengan pelan mengamati setiap ruangan yang kau lewati.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu padahal kau sudah masuk ke dalam mansion? Bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu padahal kau sudah tidak berada dalam kamarku? —Aku tidak tahu, dan aku juga tidak perlu tahu. Itu tidak penting lagi.

Ruang demi ruang kau lalui, kamar demi kamar kau lewati. Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak merasa asing dengan semua ruang dan kamar itu.

Ingatlah, Mikan, ini adalah lorong yang kita selalu kita lalui bersama. Ini adalah ruang dan kamar yang kau lalui setiap kali kau datang menemuiku. Ingatlah…

Kau berhasil mencapai tangga putih menuju ruang kaca kita. Dengan cepat kau berlari menaikinya. Kau tersenyum saat kau tiba di dalam ruang kaca kita, tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak kita terperangkap dalam dunia ini.

Tahukah kau betapa gembira aku saat melihatmu tersenyum? —Kau tidak akan tahu. Senyum yang sangat aku sukai, senyum yang sangat aku rindukan. Senyum yang ingin selalu kupertahankan.

Ah, ternyata keputusanku benar. Senyummu adalah sesuatu yang paling indah di dunia. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin dunia kehilangan keindahan itu. Dunia tidak boleh kehilangan senyummu. Kau tidak boleh berada di dunia semu ini.

Kau bisa mengingatnya. Aku tahu itu. Kau melihat bayangan dirimu sendiri, kan? Kenangan masa kecil kita berdua di ruang kaca itu. Namun, kau menolaknya. Kau menolak mengingatnya, kau melarikan diri dan kau menangis lagi…

Kau kembali ke dalam kamarku. Tanpa mempedulikanku yang masih berada di kejauhan, kau kembali melemparkan dirimu ke atas tempat tidurku, membenamkan wajahmu pada bantalku dan tertidur lagi.

_Maaf._

Lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang bisa aku bisikkan. Melihatmu sekarang, aku benar-benar hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu padamu.

Maaf. Maafkan aku…

Aku berjalan mendekatimu lagi. Berdiri di depan jendela menatapmu sebab dinding kasat mata itu masih ada untuk menghalangiku mendekatimu. Aku menatap wajahmu, mengukirnya dalam pikiranku, sebab aku tahu, tidak lama lagi, aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu seperti ini lagi. Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, karena itu, biarkanlah aku melihatmu sebisaku.

Saat kau membuka matamu lagi, aku kembali menyerahkan sebuah surat padamu.

**Mengapa kau ada di situ?**

Kau tidak bergerak, kau menggelengkan kepalamu yang penuh air mata padaku. Namun, aku tidak akan menyerah, kau harus menerima dan membaca surat ini tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Kau akhirnya bergerak, dengan pelan dan tangan gemetar kau menerima suratku.

Kubalikkan diriku dan berjalan menjauhimu. Aku tahu kau bermaksud mengejarku dan mengembalikan surat ditanganmu, namun kau mengurungkan niatmu itu. Kau menolak keluar dari kamarku; menolak untuk keluar dari dunia semu ini.

Tidak akan aku biarkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terperangkap di dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Kuamati kau dari kejauhan. Kulihat air mata mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipimu, kulihat kau melemparkan surat itu, mengangkat kedua tanganmu menyusuri rambutmu dan menekan keplamu kuat-kuat.

Kau berhasil menemukan jawabannya, aku tahu itu. Namun, kau kembali menolaknya. Kau berlari ke atas tempat tidurku lagi, dan kau…

Kau membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutimu lagi; tertidur.

_Melarikan diri._

Manusia suka melarikan diri saat menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Namun, mereka cendrung lupa, apa yang mereka dapatkan dari melarikan diri? Tidak ada. Yang akan ada pada akhirnya hanyalah satu hal, yaitu; penyesalan.

Kau sedang melarikan diri, Mikan. Sadarkah kau akan itu? Dunia ini adalah tempat kau melarikan diri. Sampai kapan kau ingin melarikan diri terus?

Mengapa manusia dikatakan sebagai makhluk yang sangat sempurna di dunia ini? Kenapa manusia menduduki peringkat teratas dalam siklus kehidupan di dunia? Jawabannya mudah sekali. Karena manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat luar biasa.

Sadarkah semua manusia di dunia ini? Sebenarnya di dalam diri setiap manusia, ada sebuah kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Setiap manusia dibekali dengan kekuatan itu, kekuatan untuk menghadapi segala masalah yang akan dihadapinya di dalam hidup mereka. Tidak peduli bagaimana mereka itu, laki-laki atau wanita, orang normal atau orang cacat, kaya atau miskin, cantik, tampan atau jelek, pintar atau bodoh, mereka semua memiliki kekuatan itu.

Manusia bisa menghadapi apa pun masalah yang ada di dalam hidup mereka jika mereka tidak pernah menyerah, tidak melarikan diri.

Karena itu, jangan melarikan diri lagi, Mikan. Melarikan diri tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun. Kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua yang ada dalam hidupmu, karena kau adalah manusia, karena kau mempunyai kekuatan dalam dirimu.

Berhentilah melarikan diri, Mikan…

Saat kau membuka matamu, aku sudah berada di depan jendela, dibalik dinding kasat mata itu, menunggumu untuk menerima suratku lagi. Kau berjalan mendekatiku dengan mata yang berurai air mata, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dunia semu ini, kau membuka mulutmu. Memecahkan kebisuan yang ada.

"Aku tidak mau menerima surat lagi."

Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak kudengar, suara yang selalu kusukai, suara lembut yang selalu kurindukan. Akhirnya, selangkah demi selangkah, apa yang kuinginkan akan tercapai.

"JANGAN MEMBERIKANKU SURAT LAGI!" teriakmu penuh kemarahan sambil menepis tanganku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan penolakanmu, aku tetap berdiri dan mengangkat lurus tanganku yang mengengam surat itu padamu. Kau harus menerimanya. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi kau harus membaca apa yang kutanyakan padamu.

Kau akhirnya menerima suratku dengan tanganmu yang terus gemetar. Kubalikkan badanku dan kembali ke bawah pohon _sakura_ kita, melihat dan mengawasimu dari kejauhan lagi seperti yang selalu aku lakukan selama kita berada di dunia semu ini.

**Mengapa kau tidak melangkah keluar dari sana?**

Kau tidak mau mencari jawabannya, bukan? Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku juga tahu, pikiranmu pasti tidak akan menurutinya. Kau pasti akan mencari jawabannya, dan kau pasti juga akan berhasil menemukan jawabannya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" teriakmu keras saat kau berhasil menemukan jawabannya.

Kau terpuruk ke bawah lantai, membaringkan tubuhmu di atas lantai keramik, menutup mata sambil menangis terisak-isak. Berusaha untuk melupakan jawaban akan pertanyaan yang berhasil kau temukan dengan kembali tertidur.

_Sakit. _

_Perih. _

_Sedih._

_Hancur._

Itukan, yang kau rasakan? Sebab, itu jugalah yang aku rasakan…

Melihat air matamu yang tidak berkesudahan, melihat kesedihan di wajahmu, melihat penderitaanmu gara-gara aku. Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku? Tahukah kau betapa menderitanya aku?

Maaf, maaf, maaf. Sungguh, maafkan aku…

Saat kau membuka matamu lagi. Kau mengangkat kepalamu menatapku yang sudah menunggumu di depan jendela. Namun, kau tidak bergerak sedikit pun lagi, kau tetap berbaring di atas lantai. Kesedihan dan penderitaan yang kau hadapi telah membuatmu tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk bergerak.

Begitu menderitanyakah kau gara-gara aku? Begitu menyakitkankah bagimu untuk mengingatku? Kau boleh melupakan aku, Mikan. Aku rela kau lupakan jika itu bisa melenyapkan semua kesedihan dan penderitaanmu, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, sebelum itu. Kau harus melangkah keluar dari dunia semu ini dulu. Aku akan mengakhiri ini tidak lama lagi, karena itu, bertahanlah sebentar lagi…

Kuangkat kakiku untuk memanjat jendela. Tidak tahu mengapa, aku tahu. Dinding kasat mata yang ada tidak akan dapat menghalangiku untuk mendekatimu lagi. Aku akhirnya mengerti, kenapa dinding itu ada, kenapa dinding itu terus menghalangiku selama ini.

Karena aku tidak bisa merelakanmu…

Jauh di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak pernah bisa merelakanmu, kau terlalu penting bagiku. Tapi, kini aku sudah bisa, Mikan. Aku sudah bisa merelakanmu.

Mencintai seseorang tidak berarti kita harus memilikinya. Mencintai seseorang tidak berarti kita harus selalu berada di sampingnya. Mencintai seseorang adalah bagaimana kita melindunginya. Mencintai seseorang adalah bagaimana kita memperlakukannya, mempercayainya, menghormatinya dan menghargainya. Mencintai seseorang adalah bagaimana kita bersedia untuk terluka akan dirinya. Mencintai seseorang adalah bagaimana kita bersedia berkorban untuk kebahagiaannya.

Mencintai adalah pengorbanan.

Sebuah pengorbanan yang sangat indah. Pengorbanan yang tidak akan pernah kita sesalkan sedikit pun jika terjadi.

Aku mencintaimu, Mikan. Karena itu, inilah pengorbananku.

Kuselipkan surat itu pada tanganmu yang sedang menutup rapat kedua kelopak matamu karena menolak melihatku. Kurasakan kehangatan tanganmu yang selalu kurindukan saat tangan kita bersentuhan. Kau membuka matamu untuk menatapku, tapi kutundukkan kepalaku kebawah untuk menghalangimu melihat wajahku.

Belum saatnya. Kau harus mengingat semuanya dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau pasti mampu. Kau punya kekuatan itu, Mikan. Kau pasti bisa kuat menghadapinya.

Kutinggalkan dirimu, memanjat jendela itu dan berjalan keluar menuju pohon _sakura_ kita. Akan aku tunggu kau di sana, Mikan.

**Siapa dia?**

Itulah pertanyaan terakhirku padamu. Siapa dia? Siapa aku, Mikan? Kau tahu jawabannya, bukan?

Langit siang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, untuk pertama kalinya matahari menghilang dari langit. Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap mansion di depanku di bawah pohon sakura kita. Dinding mansion itu menghitam, retak, hancur dan menghilang.

Kau berhasil, Mikan. Kau berhasil mengingatnya sekarang. Kau sudah tahu siapa kau, di mana kau berada, mengapa kau ada di sini, mengapa kau tidak mau melangkah keluar dari tempat ini dan juga, siapa aku...

Kulihat kau duduk sambil tersenyum melihat dunia ciptaanmu yang sudah mulai hancur. Kau berniat ikut hancur, bukan? Sayang sekali, Mikan. Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi.

Manusia makhluk yang sangat kuat. Manusia mempunyai kekuatan untuk bangkit lagi setiap kali mereka terjatuh dan terluka. Lalu, setiap kali mereka bangkit, mereka akan semakin kuat, kuat dan kuat.

Bangkitlah lagi saat kau terjatuh, dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi kuat.

**Natsume.**

Sudah kutuliskan namaku pada kertas kedua di dalam surat itu. Saat kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan tahu nama siapa itu, dan kau pasti akan datang mencariku.

Kulihat kau meloncat keluar dari jendela kamarku. Mencari arah menuju pohon _sakura_ kita ini. Aku tersenyum melihat itu semua. Kubalikkan badanku menatap pohon _sakura_ kita, dan tiba-tiba saja, pohon itu bersinar dengan begitu terang. Seluruh batang dan bunganya mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu indah, lembut dan juga hangat. Kelopak-kelopak bunga pink yang gugur dibawa angin jatuh ke bawah dengan pelan, bau harum bunga yang begitu menyenangkan dan membuatku merasa rindu tercium dengan jelas.

Akhirnya…

Waktunya telah tiba. Waktu kita untuk mengakhiri ini semua telah tiba.

Kau tiba di belakangku. Menatap pohon _sakura_ kita dengan penuh kagum . Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah mengenali pohon ini, bukan? Pohon di mana kita menghabiskan waktu semenjak kita kecil sampai besar. Tempat _favorit_ kita.

Kau menatap punggungku dengan penuh pertanyaan. Kau sudah bisa mengingatnya, bukan? Kau pasti tidak merasa asing dengan punggungku lagi, kan? —Ya. Pasti karena itulah kau membuka mulutmu dan bertanya padaku, "Siapa kau?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanmu. Kubalikkan badanku padamu dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat lagi padamu, surat terakhirku.

Kau membukanya dengan cepat dan membacanya. Kedua mata coklat keemasanmu langsung terbelalak karena terkejut saat membacanya.

**Aku ingin kau hidup dengan bahagia walau aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku.**

Kau mengangkat wajahmu menatapku, begitu juga dengan aku. Angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba meniup topiku hingga terbang ke belakang dan memperlihatkan rambut hitamku. Akhirnya, aku bisa memperlihatkan wajahku padamu.

Ini aku, Mikan. Yang selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan, menulis dan memberikan surat-surat itu adalah aku, Natsume Hyuga.

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipimu. Sambil tersenyum lebar kau langsung memelukku dengan seerat-erat yang kau bisa. Aku membalas pelukkanmu dengan sama eratnya untuk merasakan kehangatanmu, mencium baumu yang selalu kurindukan. Aku bisa merasakan kau tersenyum dalam isak tangis kebahagianmu.

Kau kemudian mengangkat wajahmu menatapku dari dalam pelukkanku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum membalas senyummu.

Senyum yang paling aku sukai, senyum yang paling aku cintai. Senyum yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan meski pun kelak aku akan berada di neraka.

Kau benamkan kembali wajahmu pada dadaku. Kututup mataku untuk mengingat kebahagiaan ini, kenangan terakhir kita. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku pun mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk melepaskan kedua tanganmu yang memelukku dengan erat.

"Natsume…" Panggilmu pelan sambil menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Aku tetap tersenyum menatapmu.

_Setiap pertemuan ada perpisahan._

Namun, meski aku tersenyum, aku tatap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan di dalam mata merahku sekarang. Inilah perpisahan kita, Mikan..

Ketakutan memenuhi dirimu, aku tahu, kau pasti bisa melihat kesedihan di dalam mataku, dan kau pasti juga tahu, apa maksud kesedihan itu.

Kau kembali memelukku dengan serat-eratnya sambil menangis, "K-Ku mohon.. Jangan menyuruhku pergi dari sini, jangan pernah memintaku meninggalkanmu…" Pintamu pelan sambil berlinang air mata.

"Kau harus pergi, Mikan. Tempatmu bukan di sini, waktumu belum tiba, kau masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, cerah dan penuh kebahagiaan." Balasku pelan.

Masa depan yang panjang.

Benar. Kau masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, cerah dan penuh kebahagiaan. Kau masih hidup. Kelak, di dalam perjalan hidupmu yang masih sangat panjang itu, kau pasti akan bahagia.

Aku bukanlah orangnya, Mikan. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu sampai tua. Aku bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membahagiakanmu selamanya. Di dalam perjalanan hidupmu yang panjang itu, kau yang begitu hangat, luar biasa dan mudah dicintai, pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan baru, menemukan cinta baru.

Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh melupakan aku, Mikan. Meski kau akan mencintai orang lain, meski kau akan menjadi milik orang lain, aku tidak akan marah, tidak akan keberatan.

Kebahagiaanmu.

Itulah yang kuinginkan, Mikan. Asal kau bahagia, aku pasti juga bahagia.

"Kau mengatakan kau akan memberikanku apapun yang aku inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku bukan? Karena itu pergilah dari tempat ini, kembalilah ke tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada, hiduplah dan berbahagialah, itulah hadiah yang kuinginkan." Ujarku lagi sambil membelai rambutmu.

Kau menangis terisak-isak mendengar ucapanku. "A-Aku tidak mau… " Balasmu dengan terbata-bata.

Aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukkanmu lagi. Dengan pelan, aku membungkukkan badanku dan memegang kedua pipimu, menghapus air matamu dengan lembut dan mendonggakkan kepalamu ke atas hingga mata kita bertemu lagi.

"Kau harus hidup Mikan. bukan hanya untukmu tapi juga untukku, Hiduplah dengan bahagia menggantikan a—."

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU INGIN SELALU BERSAMAMU!" teriakmu sekuat tenaga memotong ucapanku.

Aku terdiam dan menatapmu dengan kedua mata merahku.

Mikan, tahukah kau betapa sedih dan sakitnya hatiku mendengar keinginanmu itu?

Ingin selalu bersama. Tahukah kau betapa inginnya aku mengabulkan keinginanmu itu? Tapi, aku tidak bisa, Mikan. Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama. Kau masih hidup dan aku sudah mati. Kita sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda.

"B-Bagaimana aku bisa hidup di dunia tanpamu.. Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia di dunia tanpamu? Jika kaulah yang selamat, jika kaulah yang hidup, apakah kau juga bisa hidup di dunia tanpaku?" tanyamu sambil menatapku.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar pertanyaanmu. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tanganku yang memegang pipimu dan kembali memelukmu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa, namun aku juga tahu, jika akulah yang hidup, kau pasti juga akan memintaku untuk terus hidup. Karena itu aku pasti bisa, jika itu adalah permintaan terakhirmu, maka aku akan mengabulkannya, aku akan hidup dengan bahagia mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu."

Mikan.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berada di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati. Aku mengorbankan hidupku sendiri untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin kau hidup, Mikan. Karena itu, jangan pernah kau katakan kau ingin mati, hanya karena aku sudah mati. Aku tidak sebegitu berharga, Mikan. Jangan pernah kau bandingkan hidupmu dengan hidupku. Bagiku, hidupmu ribuan kali lebih berharga daripada hidupku.

Kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu, Mikan. Sangat mencintaimu, luar biasa mencintaimu, mencintaimu hingga aku tidak menemukan lagi kata untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Mencintaimu hingga semua ini terasa begitu luar biasa menyakitkan bagiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mikan…" Ujarku pelan.

Kau angkat kepalamu menatapku kembali, terkejut mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya…

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku. Aku, Natsume Hyuga menangis untuk pertama kali dalam kebersamaan kita.

"Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu hingga aku tidak menemukan kata untuk menjelaskannya lagi padamu… Karena itulah aku ingin kau hidup."

_Mencintai adalah keajaiban._

Tahukah kau? Mencintaimu dalam keberadaanku adalah sebuah keajaiban. Mencintaimu adalah sebuah hal yang tidak akan pernah aku sesal sedikit pun dalam hidupku. Meski hidupku sangat singkat, aku tidak pernah menyesal, karena aku sempat mencintaimu dan dicintaimu.

Mencintaimu adalah keberuntungan terluar biasa bagiku.

Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahmu. Dengan pelan, kututup mataku dan menangkap bibirmu dengan bibirku, menciummu dengan lembut.

Ciuman yang lembut, sentuhan bibirmu yang hangat, ciuman yang selalu kusukai dan kurindukan.

Aku selalu menciummu untuk menghentikan apa yang kau katakan. Aku selalu menciummu sebagai permintaan maafku padamu saat aku membuatmu marah. Aku selalu menciummu jika kau tidak mau menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan. Sebab, aku tahu, kau menyukai ciumanku. Kau akan langsung berhenti berbicara jika aku menciummu. Kemarahan akan menghilang dari hatimu jika aku menciummu, dan kau akan selalu menuruti apa pun yang aku iperintahkan jika aku menciummu.

Aku harap kau masih seperti itu, Mikan. Kuharap ciuman kali ini juga akan begitu. Kuharap ciuman kali akan membuatmu menuruti apa yang aku inginkan.

Ciuman terakhir kita.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Mikan.. Aku akan selalu di dalam hatimu, selamanya, karena itu kau tidak akan pernah sendirian di dunia…" Ujarku pelan saat menjauhkan bibirku dari bibirmu.

Kau menangis, menangis dan terus menangis dalam pelukkanku. Melihat tangismu itu, aku tahu, kau tidak bisa menolak pemintaan terakhirku lagi.

"Hiduplah, berbahagialah…"

Kau mengangguk kepalamu dengan pelan. Kau akhirnya setuju untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku, hadiah ulang tahun terakhirku, keinginanku.

Satu-satunya harapanku dalam keberadaanku…

Pohon _sakura_ kita tiba-tiba bersinar sangat terang, saking terangnya hingga menyilaukan mataku. Kulepaskan pelukanku, kutatap wajahmu yang terus meneteskan air mata sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan satu kalimat padamu sebelum cahaya menyilaukan tersebut menelan kita berdua.

_"Aku mencintaimu…"_

.

.

.

Saat aku membuka mataku lagi. Aku berada di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun akan menjadi tempatku berada selanjutnya.

Bukan neraka, tapi surga.

Aku bisa melihatmu, Mikan. Aku masih bisa melihatmu, mengawasimu, melindungimu, dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memiliki kemampuan itu, Mikan. Menuliskan surat untukmu yang berada di dunia manusia.

Surat yang benar-benar merupakan surat terakhirku untukmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siapa kau? Aku adalah Natsume.**

**Dimana kau? Surga, padahal kukira aku akan berada di neraka.**

**Mengapa kau ada di situ? Aku di sini karena aku berhasil menyelamatkan dia yang tidak tergantikan bagiku.**

**Mengapa kau tidak melangkah keluar dari sana? Karena aku akan menunggu dia datang kemari setelah waktunya tiba.**

**Siapa dia? Dia adalah Mikan, kekasihku, tunanganku, satu-satunya wanita yang ku cintai melampaui segalanya dalam keberadaanku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ 'Tidak ada yang abadi'_

Kalimat itu masih kuingat dengan jelas. Tidak ada yang abadi. Benar, kalimat itu benar sekali. Semua yang ada suatu hari nanti pasti akan menghilang. Namun, bagiku ada satu hal yang abadi. Di dalam keberadaanku ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah menghilang, yaitu..

Mencintaimu.

Kenapa? Karena...

Mencintaimu membuatku mensyukuri segala yang aku punya dalam hidupku.

Mencintaimu membuatku mengetahui betapa beruntungnya aku dalam hidupku.

Mencintaimu membuatku menghargai hidupku.

Mencintaimu membuatku tidak takut lagi akan kematian.

Mencintaimu membuatku tegar meski pun aku akan menghadapi neraka.

Mencintaimu membuatku bisa mengetuk pintu surga.

_Mencintaimu adalah sebuah keabadian._

.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Author note's part II:_** Ya… Aku tahu, fic ini sangat aneh dan ajaib. Membuat fic ini, aku terus memikirkan, apa yang akan dipikirkan seseorang yang mati karena melindungi orang yang dicintainya saat melihat orang yang dicintainya itu menderita karena dirinya? Mungkinkah mereka akan berpikir seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu, tapi ya.. Mungkin seperti ini sih, hahahahaha

Aku memasukkan pandanganku mengenai hidup dan manusia dalam fic ini. Ya, mungkin aneh, dan aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, sebab aku ini memang mempunyai cara pandang hidup yang aneh.

Terakhir, semoga yang membacanya dapat mendapatkan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan dalam fic ini. Dan aku sangat berharap para pembaca mau memberikanku kesan dan pesan akan fic ini alias **REVIEW**, thanks ^^

Razux.


End file.
